The present invention relates to electrical cable connectors, such as loadbreak connectors and deadbreak connectors.
Deadbreak cable connectors used in conjunction with 15, 25, and 35 Kilovolt (kV) switchgear generally include a power cable elbow connector having one end adapted for receiving a power cable and another end adapted for receiving a deadbreak bushing. The end adapted for receiving the bushing insert generally includes an elbow cuff for providing an interference fit with a molded flange on the bushing. This interference fit between the elbow cuff and the bushing insert provides a moisture and dust seal therebetween. Deadbreak elbows typically comprise a conductor surrounded by a semi-conducting layer and an insulating layer, all encased in a semiconductive outer shield.
To service or replace a deadbreak connector, power must be completely disconnected from the connector. In other words, the connector must be “dead” prior to introducing a “break” in the circuit by removing the connector or otherwise opening the ground associated with the device. If power is not disconnected, significant risk of shock or spark may occur. In some instances, for power to be disconnected from a deadbreak connector, an entire transformer must be powered off or otherwise disrupted, causing a disruption in any power equipment connected to the transformer.
Unlike deadbreak connectors, loadbreak connectors may be connected and disconnected without requiring a complete absence of underlying load. In other words, the connector may be under a “load” when introducing the “break.” Switchover from deadbreak connectors to loadbreak connectors, while otherwise advantageous, is a costly endeavor, typically requiring replacement of a significant portion of associated switchgear.